


Of Eskimo Kisses and Chicken Noodle Soup

by dear_chaton



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, Adrien has the flu, Crush realization, Epiphanies, F/M, Marinette decides to be a good person and take him soup, Sick Fic, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Adrien is dying and Marinette steps up to take care of him





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Totally_lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_lucky/gifts).



> Not going to lie, this was really fun to write and I was incredibly happy to be able to write this for you, so I hope you enjoy!

 

Marinette hated the flu season with a burning passion. So much so that she got a flu shot months in advance just to ensure that she would never have the chance of getting it. Maybe it was the fact that getting sick meant that she would miss school or social events. And lord knows how much that stressed her out just thinking about the missed opportunities.

So yes, she was a bit of a freak when it came to flu season, but could you really blame her when her housemates did the things that they did and came home snotty and lifeless. Marinette was glad to have immunity, she could go about her life in peace.

Well, as much peace as she could with one of her neighbors hacking up his soul downstairs. Oh and trust her, she knew exactly who it was; Adrien Adam Agreste, son of her role model Gabriel Agreste. How she came into contact with him on a regular basis was a bit odd but nothing she couldn't handle. Being top of her class in primary and class president no less did not mean that she had room for failure.

Hence why it was driving her insane to listen to the poor boy cough into the early hours of the morning. Precious hours she could have spent sleeping or studying for her finals.

Marinette had had enough, she was a good person deep down, just knew when and how to get things down in an efficient matter. But this flu sickness was cutting into her down time and let the whole building know that she was a good young woman who would willingly take care of anyone who needed it, but at the moment, Marinette just wanted to sleep in peace.

So that afternoon, Marinette got to work and within an hour or two, had six mason jars filled to the brim with nice, hot homemade chicken noodle soup. All she had to do was deliver them without any complications and her job was done.

_Knock knock knock_

Marinette waited outside, holding the basket with the soup and a few goodies she packed in case when the door opened. She rehearsed what she was going to say in her head, but why was she so nervous? Adrien was a decent neighbor, there was no reason to be nervous.

The door opened with a creak, and appeared a slightly disheveled looking Adrien. Even looking as pale and sickly as he did, he was really a model. Marinette gulped mentally.

❝Oh hi Marinette! What can I help you with?❞

❝Hi, well this is a little awkward but I couldn’t help but hear you coughing from my apartment.❞ Adrien had the decency to blush but Marinette really felt awkward standing there. What else was she supposed to say?

❝Oh well why don’t you come in? Is that chicken noodle I smell?❞ Adrien stepped to the side while Marinette made her way into the incredibly simplistic apartment he had.

❝It certainly is.❞ Adrien rubbed his hands together like a excited little child and led her the kitchen, already pulling out two bowls.

❝Oh no this is a gift, you don’t have to.❞

❝C’mon Marinette even with the sickness going around, you can’t deny yourself your famous chicken noodle soup.❞

❝Famous huh?❞ Adrien blushed and Marinette felt her heart skip a beat.

❝Yeah well you don’t become best friends with your best friends’ girlfriend and not hear about her friends famous soup for nothing.❞

❝Huh, well if you wanted some you could’ve just said so.❞

❝To be fair, I didn’t think getting sick would be the reason I would finally talk to you.❞ Marinette served the soup and sat down, taking a sip and sighing at the warmth that flood through her. Just one thing bothered her.

❝Been meaning to talk to me for what if I may ask?❞ Adrien was silent, before placing his soup down in favor of wringing his hands together, this time nervously.

❝Erm I was just wondering if maybe you’d like to do this but when I’m less like this,❞ to prove his point, Adrien quickly grabbed a tissue, sneezing into it.

❝I don’t follow.❞

❝Oh I guess it doesn’t matter then anyways, sorry. The soup is certainly delicious Marinette thank you so much for bringing it to me.❞ He brought his bowl up to his lips, and Marinette couldn’t help herself but she reached over to place her hand on his. Adrien looked startled, glancing at her hand and then back at his soup.

❝I know that’s not what you were going to say Adrien.❞

❝Will you go on a date with me?❞ He blurted out before slapping a hand to his lips with eyes wide.

❝Excuse me?❞

❝Its nothing really, wow six mason jars of this stuff, I’m sure to get better in no time.❞ Adrien was rambling, they both knew it and Marinette felt terrible but this time she was prepared.

❝Adrien,❞

❝Yeah?❞

❝I would love to go out with you.❞ It was silent for a moment, before Adrien giggled to himself, cupping his cheeks like a dork.

❝Oh my gosh you’re cute, how are you this cute, its not possible.❞

❝Being sick kind of messes with my filters.❞

❝I doubt you had any anyways.❞

❝Hey!❞ Adrien whined as Marinette got up to put her bowl in his kitchen sink and gathered her things. Adrien followed closely after her, still giggling to himself. This boy, might just be the death of her.

❝So I’ll pick you up tomorrow? Does 7 work for you?❞ He asked, opening the door for her like a true gentlemen.

❝Perfect, I can’t wait.❞ For a moment, Marinette wondered if it was too soon for a kiss, so she settled for something much simpler. She leaned in, to which freaked Adrien just as much as she did and brushed her nose against his in a sweet eskimo kiss.

❝Duh,❞

❝Have a nice night Adrien and get better soon!❞ And with that, Marinette left the frozen boy all while blushing furiously to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, 
> 
> Comment and give kudos please!!


End file.
